What if? Injustice: Gods Among Us
by Spiderfan626
Summary: We all know the story of Injustice. But what if Batman summoned the Avengers instead of the Justice League for help? Spider-Man X Supergirl Chapter 3 is finally here! Next Chapter in progress: Deadpool!
1. Prologue: Marvel Heroes

**I don't own Injustice or the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They belong to there rightful owners: Marvel, DC comics, WB, Disney, and Stan Lee. Did I miss any one? Well it belongs to them as well if I did miss anyone. ****I just came with this idea. This idea came from another fanfic called **Marvel's Avengers: Superior to Us. I have in mention in this story which I don't own either. It was written by: BrenRome. Check his story when you can. **Now on with the** **show.******

* * *

Prologue: Marvel Heroes

Metropolis was destroyed. A nuclear bomb went off and had destroyed the entire city. Superman failed to save it. Everyone in the US was in panic. Thankfully the monster behind the attack, the Joker, was captured by Gotham's Dark Knight, Batman. Now being held at Stryker's Island currently being interrogated by the cape crusader.

Joker felt the black gloved fist smash his face in as he was forced down into a chair. He smiled sinisterly. It was too late to undo what he had done. His plan had gone perfectly, and everything would almost be completed.

The figure of Batman leaned on the desk, looking at the clown prince of crime with a face demanding answers from him.

"THE NUKE!" Batman yelled, "Where'd you get it?!"

"What you want one? Copy Bat." The Joker asked sarcastically. Batman growled at him and he prepared to throw Joker around the room like a rag doll until he got answers. Just then the wall exploded as the Man of Steel entered the room. His eyes where still red after he used his heat vision.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." Superman demanded, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm handling this." Batman told him.

Clark approached the Joker who leaned with one elbow on the table to hold his head up.

The Kryptonian then threw the table into the right wall, breaking it. With just as much speed, Clark took the Joker by the neck and slammed him into the opposite wall.

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" Superman yelled, "MADE ME…"

He looked at the ground defeated.

"Lois…" He said, sadly with tears in his eyes, "My son…"

"First Krypton and Metropolis." The Joker smirked, patting Clark's right shoulder, "People you love tend to blow up, don't they?"

Superman growled as he raised a fist up to punch the Joker in his face.

"Superman don't!"

Kent's punched the wall just inches away from the Joker's face making a dent in the wall as he smirked, continuing to goad the hero.

"That's what I think is so fascinating about you, Superman." The Joker laughed, "You're much more gullible than him."

He motioned to Batman as Clark threw the Joker into the opposite wall.

"You think you can have a family." The Joker pointed out, "That locking me up in here will somehow magically reform me. And the people you love will be safe."

He pulled his chair back up and sat back down in it.

"So Big, So Dumb." The Villain laughed, as Superman approached him, "Now leave me. I have planning to do to kill even more the next time I break out."

Clark had finally taken all he could from the evil clown. He already killed so many of Clark's friends and family and he wasn't ready to let mad man do this to him or anyone else again. There was only one way to do it and Clark didn't care about the consequences any more.

He took the villain by the throat, ready to do what was nessecary to save millions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Batman declared, stepping up to stop Clark.

Superman just flung him back with the swipe of a hand as Batman hit the back wall hard.

"I know it's soon…." The Joker wheezed as Clark focused his attention back to the villain, "But…do you think you'll ever love again? Perhaps….Perhaps next time you won't end up killing your next family."

Superman drew his fist back. Batman couldn't believe that his best friend was really going to do this.

This was the point of no return and Clark Kent had made his decision in the name of the greater good. All of a sudden time stops as Clark was about to deliver the final blow. Just then a man with a giant head turns to screen. "_This scene you maybe familiar with. After Superman kills the Joker he creates a regime and takes over this Earth. Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Oracle, Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Black Lightning, and Batwoman unite to stop Superman's Regime and dubbed themselves the Insurgency. However, half of them where killed in battle and Batman secret identity is now common knowledge. Any other hero either joined the Man of Steel or died. Knowing they couldn't stop Batman's former friend alone, they summoned the main stream Justice League for help, which Superman was eventually stopped by his counterpart who never went mad. I known these things for I am Uatu _the Watcher! Since the dawn of your universe, I and my kind have watched you grow. I have seen your beginnings from the day when God created man and woman, and I will see your end when your world eventually dies. I have always had a fascination for you and your world. A world which is filled with heroes and demons who wage war on each other every day. I have many realities of what would happen if someone else defeated the Man of Steel. I have even seen a reality where two realities in the Marvel Universes where Peter Parker and the Avengers shared a similar experience. I and my kind have a scared oath to never interfere with the human history. Come as we witness this new reality I have discovered. What if the Avengers were summoned to stop Superman Regime? Our story begins with Superman cousin, Kara Zor-El or better known to the world as Supergirl a few years before the events you've witnessed with me..."_  
_

Kara Kent walked into the comic book store in here disguised in here brown wig and glasses. "Hey, you must be Clark's cousin Kara. I was expecting you." Said Stan Lee.

"Hi, Mr. Lee. Uncle John and Clark told me a lot about you. I glad to final meet you." Said Kara. She had only been on Earth for a few mouth's but she was welcomed into the family with open arms. One of the close friends to the Kent family. Stan laughed as he shook her hand as he said, "Mr. Lee was my father. You can call me Stan. Your Uncle called ahead of time and said you need sometime to kill until the bus cones to take you to Metropolis to visit your cousin."

"Yay, well. I thought I would like to meet some friends of my cousin here in Smallville." Kara said. Stan smiled as he said, "Well, I'm honored. Can I get something to read for you journey?"

"No thanks. No offense, but I'm still creeped out from reading... Spider Powers...Ewww..." she was still creeped out from ready. "Who told you to read the rip off comic?" Stan asked.

"One of the neighbor kids lent it to me. Wait...what do you mean rip off?" She asked. Stan guested to a book self and all the books came from the same company, Marvel Comics. "They ripped off Marvel's character, my character, Peter Parker or better know as the Amazing Spider-Man."

"You write comics book?" Asked Kara as looked as some of the Marvel titles such as The Amazing Spider-Man, the Fantastic 4, X-Men, The Avengers, Gradians of the Galaxy, and many other titles. "Yes, he was one the first. Trust me, this series is better than that rip off series by far." Stan replied.

"So, how popular is Spider-Man and the other Marvel heroes?" she asked the comic writer/ seller. He smiled and replied, "There very popular. Several movies and TV shows have been made off these comics. Why, I remember when your cousin came with John came to get Captain America comics. It's what inspired him to become our famed superhero."

"Wait, you know...?" Kara asked in surprise. "I was there when the Kent's found him. I glad you decided to join with the heroes. I know you didn't want to at first. Spidey felt the same but he also followed his Uncle's motto: With great power comes great responsibility." said Stan.

"Huh, well it's better than listening than a couple arguing about rutabagas or turnips. How much do I owe you?" She asked as she picked up several Spidey comics. "For then new hero of earth, it's on the house." Said Stan.

"Thank Stan." Said Kara as she noticed the bus to Metropolis was coming. Stan waved as he said, "No problem. Tell Clark I said hi."

"I will." She said as she left there store. She got on the bus as always the couple on the bus were arguing about rutabagas or turnips. To escape boredom she pulled out one of the Spider-Man comics. _Huh, Peter looks kind of cute._ She thought to herself._  
_

Over the months the 16 year old girl became a fan of Spider-Man. See laughed at he joked, smiled at his victories and cried for his loses. She check in from Stan's place from time to time to get the latest Spider-Man comics. She also tried out some of the other comics she enjoyed those as well but Spider-Man was still her favorite. Although her favorite Marvel movie was the Avengers** (greatest super hero movie of all time)**. She also loved the romance between Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. She was amazed of not just how they were so alike but she looked just like herself. Two years later, a few days before the destruction of Metropolis, she was reading the latest Spider-Man comic. She was stressed that some one close to Peter was going to die and he couldn't save her. **(Yay, I know that one been out for decades but it works with the story so don't complain about it.)**

She watch in horror as Spider-Man's arch nemesis, the Green Goblin, threw Gwen Stacy of the bridge. Spider-Man tried to see save her but see died not from the fall but from the webbing he tried to save her with. Her eyes began to tear up. Why did they have to kill her off. She would ask Stan about it later but she continued to read the issue. This issue ended with Gwen in Spider-Man's arms and him swearing that Osborn would die. Kara it down the comic, she knew Peter would stop himself before he killed Osborn. She then heard knocking on her door. "Kara it's me. I have wonderful news for you. Can I come in?" asked Clark.

Kara quickly pulled herself together and let Clark in. "Hey, Kal. What's the news?" Clark smiled and said, "Kara, there going to be a new Krypotian arriving on Earth." Kara did smile at that news. "Really, do I know him?"

"You don't know him yet. However, he isn't going to be born on Krypton." Clark explained. This surprised Kara, _How is that possible... Unless..._

"Kal? Is Lois...?" Clark nodded. Kara immediately hug her cousin. If he were human she would have crushed him. "Congratulations! How is it... Oh, I don't care! This is wonderful news! I call dibs on being the Godmother!"

Clark smiled, he was going to ask her either way. Kara finally released him from the hug. "So if I'm going to be the Godmother, who's going to be the Godfather?" She asked. "I asked Bruce." He responded.

"You know, two years ago, I won't be sure that was such a good idea. Now I think he would make a great Godfather." Kara said. Clark smiled she knew Bruce and Kara didn't trust each other at first but the got along in the end. Then Clark was concerned, "Kara, are you alright I thought I heard you crying before."

"Sorry, it's nothing, just a sad ending to a comic. But Peter will pull through like he always does." Clark just shook her head, she really got into those Spider-Man comics.

A few months later, when Lois and his unborn son died with Metropolis along with them. Superman killed the Joker and created his Regime with Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Raven, Flash, Shazam, Hal Jordan, Damian and several Super Villains and took over the world. While Batman created his Insurgency but half of them were killed by Superman or Catwoman's betrayal. Kara didn't know what to do so she went into exile until she knew what to do. Clark was frustrated but he understood, he was confident she would join his Regime. He found the comic she recently read and felt bad for Peter. All comics where shut down so Kara never did find out what happened next.

Kara wore a Red wig and different style glasses as she went to exile, she often when to church and prayed to God what should she do for three years until one day she ran into Stan again. "Kara? Is that you?" He asked.

"Stan, it's good to see you again." Said Kara who barley noticed him. "I'm sorry for what happened to your business."

"It's okay. That life for you. I'm sorry for what happened to cousin, he hasn't been the same since..." Stan paused. He couldn't believe what happen to Clark. He was always a fine young man, a hero even but he's more like Darth Vader than Superman. "But enough about me and your cousin. How have you been?"

"Not well, I been traveling a lot and going to church, hoping that God would give me an answer for what to do. Lois is dead, Richard is dead, Oliver is dead, and Barbara is MIA. Most of my friends are dead or joined my cousin's empire. I just don't know what do anymore." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry. I think I know why God had us met each other again. You remember the comic when Gwen Stacy died is Spider-Man?"

"Yes. At first, I thought he would pulled through like he always done but the same thing was said for my cousin. Now he'd probably turn just like him." She said with tears still in her eyes. Stan shook his head, "You don't know that. I do. I have it right here."

He then pulled out call the Amazing Spider-Man: Goblin's Last Stand.** (Agian, comics been out for decades, just this version is modernized since this takes place in the present)** "I made that comic for you, your cousin or any other superhero came to the day when the hero couldn't save the day unfortunately Joker beat me to the punch and this comic was never published. However, something made me hang on to it just in case. Read this comic, listen God, and do what you think it's right." Said Stan. After Masses, Kara took Stan's advice and read the comic. She smiled even though Osborn still died, Peter stopped himself from killing him and was just going to put him behind bars. After finishing the comic, she prayed to God for a few minutes, and she felt that God had given her the answer.

She turned to a near by camera, she used her X-Ray vision on it. She then removed her wig and glasses, faced the camera and said, "I know this isn't my cousins hit squad cameras. It would have coved in lead, I know you had your eye on me the whole time but now. I don't want to sit aside and do nothing. I want to help stop Kal. Save him if I can. If your hear me Bruce, I'm in." She the felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she smiled knowing who it was and turned around to see Batman in uniform, "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Well, what do you think. Comment and leave suggestions. I also have a message to then world. **

**God's not dead. Spread the word. Watch the movie too.**


	2. Chapter 1: Avengers Assemble

**I don't own Injustice: Gods Among Us or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. If I did I wouldn't have cancelled the show and made a Marvel VS DC video game or movie. By the way, so sorry for not updating this in a while, I was caught up in another story and I have college but don't worry I haven't given up on this. I hope to have more reviews, follow and favs soon. Oh, one more thing, right now both Peter and Kara are 21 in my story. Now that we saw the prologue now let's begin chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Avengers Assemble!

"_And with Supergirl joining the Insurgency, we come to this point of time. Batman revealed to her that Barbara Gordon was alive, Harley's Joker's gang was allies with Batman, and Lex Luthor was a spy for Batman. Batman told her about the Kryponite weapon and how they would use it against the Man of Steel but first they need to bring an alternate League to unlock the weapon from the Batcave since they reality ones were either turned or dead. However Supergirl pointed out that Superman would be expecting this and destroy the weapon before they got the chance to use it. She also pointed out the Superman would probably be ready for them and suggest a team of superheroes that no one would expect. After a few days, both Batman and Lex agreed to the plan and find another way to unlock the Kryponite weapon. With this will we travel to the Marvel Universe they choose, where the Avengers are currently fighting the Weapon X program..." _said Uatu as the scene changed.

The Avengers were detroying the last off the Sentinel tech. while Hawkeye and Vision was going after Styker. Sabertooth and Wolverine were going at it, agian. Sabertooth grinned as he said, "I've waited a long time for this, runt!" Wolverine just head butted him shout, "Yeah, and you can keep on waiting!"

Omega Red was trying to use his carbonadium coils to catch and kill Spider-Man, the only man he hated even more than Wolverine, but however Spider-Man kept dodging and mocking him untill his webbing tied down his coils long enough for Spider-Man to attack "Ta-daa!" quipped Spidey as he kicked Omega Red in the face forcing him to the ground. Spider-man the stead to punch and continued to mock him even more, "I gotta to tell ya, and I mean nothing personal, but you, on so many levels, doth stink!" Omega Red stayed conscious long enough to say, "Not again...not again..."

"Again." Spidey said as he derived the final punch, knocking him out. Lady Deathstrike was trying to cut down Captain America to size but he kept blocking with his shield. Wasp and Yellow Jacket used the stingers to hurt Deathstrike and give Cap some space. The super solider used this as distraction and threw his mighty shield disarming her, literally. Usually Cap would be against this but since he arms were only machine he made an exception. With her disarmed, Ms Marvel blasted her and the joined Hulk and Thor destroy the Sentinels that were recreated and improved. "That's 30 plus one super villian, that makes 50!"

"Impressive, friend Danvers, but this battle is mine for I have 100! What of you, Hulk!" Said Thor as he used his Hammer to smack off a Sentinel head. Hulk ripped one in half and threw them into other Sentinels destroying them. "150, plus the 50 Robots that adapts to your powers **(X-Men: Days of the Futures Past movie Sentinels)** and that makes 250..." Hulk jumped on a sentinel and ripped off it's head a threw at Sabertooth. "Oh, not good..." it landed on him. Hulk knew he would live because like Wolverine and Deadpool, he had a healing factor but he would be getting up any time soon. "...Make that 271." Said the Hulk as he grinned.

"Ow, seriously author, I haven't even been here for five seconds and my team and I are getting our butts kicked." Complained Deadpool as he got stung buy Wasp and Yellow Jacket.

_"Well in this one were supposed to start out of how originally we were but then later in this fanfic become a hero."_

**"Ugh, I like it when we where in the Justice League of Avengers better."**

_"Well at least in this one we get to meet Harley earlier than that version of ourselves."_

**"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little bit better. By the way, do the readers know what were talking about?"**

_"Not sure. However, if you haven't heard of it yet then go to Spiderfan626 page and look it up. It may have spelling errors but it is enjoyable."_

"Yeah, we totally rocking in that story." Said Deadpool before he saw Black Panther charging running right at him. He pulled out his pistol but Panther sliced before he could fire it. "No! That was my favorite gun!" He complianed, then he too was punched out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Vison were trying to make there way to the director of the Weapon X Program but his office was protected by his security guards, who were currently shooting at them. Hawkeye was taking cover while the bullets just went right threw him. "Out of all the Avengers, why were we the ones doing the hardest part and trying to catch the head bad guy?" Hawkeye asked rhetorically.

"Simple, I've fought my way in here before when I worked with Ultron and logically, with the exception of Wolverine and Hulk, I'm the only Avenger who knows how to go where to go in here and besides you volunteered claiming that it would be of minimum difficulty but you also told me we should never say that." Replied Vision. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and then said sarcastically, "Thanks for reminder."

"Your Welcome." Replied Vision. Hawkeye the shot an electric arrow and them and that took three of them out however there were plenty of go. "That would go allot fast then if you helped." Said Clint.

"My apologizes but I've recently scanned a large source of power and it concerns me." Said Vision as he continued to scan for it. "Just have Stark handle it later. If it's a tougher sentinel we have three big guns to deal with it." Said Hawkeye as he pulled out another arrow. However, before he could fire it smoke filled the room and one buy one the guards fell to the ground hard once the room cleared the as a man the look like the character Batman from the DC comics but he costume was military style and had some battle scars. "Someone's a Batman fan." The archer muttered to himself.

A few seconds later, the doors broke off and a blond 21 year old woman in a Supergirl costume walked out with an unconscious Stryker in one hand and a crushed Mastermold program in the other. "Okay, what is this comic con?" Asked Hawkeye. Batman and Supergirl walk up to them. "Clint Barton, Vision, we need to talk." Said Batman. Hawkeye's eyes widened besides S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers no one knew who he was. He put down his arrow and said, "Make it quick."

* * *

15 minutes later, then Sentinels were all shut down and the super villains and the other members of the Weapon X program except for Deadpool who somehow managed to slip away, Iron Man then landed and walked up to Cap and said, "Sorry, I'm late, I was caught up in a meeting... well actually, I was late for that too. I see you guys got everything under control."

"Yeah, no thanks to you Stark and maybe if you where here, that nut case Deadpool wouldn't have gotten away." Said Wolverine. Spider-Man shook his head, "Man, he so annoying. Do bad guys all find me that annoying? Uh... on second thought, don't answer that."

"I'm sorry Logan but we will find out about your past." Said Stark. Then Cap joined him and said, "Knowing Clint, he probably caught Stryker by now."

"It will only be a matter of time before he spills of what happened in your past. I also have a good reason why I was late. J.A.R.V.I.S. had found scanned a large power source in the area." Said the armored Avenger. Wasp then asked, "What is it? A leftover device of Glacatus?"

"Perhaps it's another portal to Asgard." Guessed Thor. Hulk just shrugged and said, "As long that it's something to smash, I don't care what it is."

"Thor might be on to something..." Said a recognizable voice. All of the Avengers turn to Hawkeye, Vision, with two others as the walk towards them. Hawkeye then continued, "...You guys might want to listen to these guys story. And by the way, I got the bad guy. Your Welcome."

"If I can recall correctly it was the ones called the Batman and Supergirl that have caught William Stryker." Stated Vision. Hawkeye frowned, "Sometimes, I really don't like you but seriously you will want to hear these guys out. It will sound crazy but I believe them."

"Trust the comic book fans. If this ends up being a trap, I called dips on taken the one dressed as Batman." Said Hank Pym, the original Ant Man. Spider-Man then shook his head, "Doubt that it's a trap. If it was my Spider-Sense would tell me. Also, can ask which version of Batman are you suppose to be Christen Bale, George Clooney, Ben Affleck...? Please be Christen Bale, please Christen Bale."

"You funny as usually, Peter. Hi, I'm Supergirl, the real one, big fan of yours." Said Supergirl as she offered her hand. Spider-Man's eye widened under his mask, "What?!...Huh!? ...uh...who's Peter?"

Batman then took things from here and pointed to each Avenger and said the real names, "Peter Parker, James Logan Howlett, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Thor Odinson, Hank Pym, Janet Pym, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Carol Danvers, Vision. We need you help." Most of the Avengers were surprised by this. Sure, most of the Avengers identities were public but Spider-Man's, Wolverine's, Hawkeye's, Black Panther's identities weren't. Heck, even Wolverine didn't know his full name. "Alright, let's take this some more private." Suggested Cap.

* * *

_"With that the Avengers took our heroes to the Avengers Mansion where they explained where they were from and that in there world they were heroes and they were comic book characters..."_ Said Uatu as the scene changed once again.

"So, wait, your the actually Batman and Supergirl aka Bruce Wayne and Kara Zor-El?" Asked Jan. Supergirl nodded and said, "Yep, and so cool just to been in here. I'm little geek out here."

"Forgive me, but I have never heard of either the Girl of Super or the Man of Bats and yet, most of my friends have. Are you legendary warriors where you come from or have you done battle with my friends as allies will I was away?" Asked Thor. Tony then turned to him. "They comic book characters. A comic book is a magazine that consists almost entirely of stories told in a series of colored panels in which balloons over the characters' heads provide dialogue and the thoughts of the characters. Batman and Supergirl are some big time heroes of the DC comics. Steel was the character who inspired me to make my armor."

"They were even back in my day. Superman was always my personal favorite." Said Captain America. Supergirl the turned to him. "Really? You were always his favorite when he was a kid." Said Supergirl.

"Wow, the irony of it all. So, you also saying are roles are reversed in your world?" Asked Spider-Man. "Yes and we need your help." Said Batman.

"Alright an Avengers and Justice League team-up! So who are we up against? The Legion of Doom?" Asked an eager Wasp.

"The Secret Society?" Asked Ms Marvel. She was even a little excited. She was always a big fan of Captain Atom.

"The Injustice League?" Asked Hawkeye. He was inspired to learn archery when he read Green Arrow when he was a kid.

Batman shook his head and answered, "Superman and the Justice League." Even one in the room was speechless with the eye's widened. Even Hulk was surprised by this. A few minutes later Wasp began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, and they say you don't have sense of humor."

However, when she realized he was glaring at her, she found out he wasn't joking. "Wait your serious?" asked Wasp. Black Panther then asked, "I've may have read only a few comics when I was just a boy but I knew they were all heroes. What happened in your world?"

"Kent's wife, Lois, were expecting there first child when the Joker kidnapped her and killed James Olsen. The whole League was looking for them. By the time we found the Joker he infected Superman with Scarecrow's fear gas. It made him believe he was fighting Doomsday but it was Lois..." said Batman. All the heroes were in shock, Spider-Man knew the feeling, he felt the same when he thought he saved Gwen but killed her instead. Jan the went to hug he husband as he hugged her back. Cap felt bad for Superman, back in his day and even now Superman always saved Lois but now, "No..."

"Joker managed to link the nuke to Lois's heartbeat." said Batman as he summed up what happened, "When she and the baby died, Metropolis died with them."

Panther then guessed what happened, "Let me guess, then he wanted revenge." Supergirl nodded and continued were he left off, "He then killed the Joker, and then created martial law and with the aid of most of the Justice League and remaining Teen Titians took over the planet."

"I doubt that everyone agreed with Superman's way of thinking. Isn't there any heroes willing to fight back." asked Ms Marvel. Supergirl looked down and said, "There were but anyone who resisted were dealt with."

Spidey got what she meant, "He killed them." Cap's eye widened, "I can't believe this."

"What about the super villains? I doubt they were thrilled that their nemesis took over." Asked Hank. "Most of them joined him, they get power and money over this crisis." Said Batman.

"And you two are the only ones left." Iron Man guessed. Batman shook his head, "No, I managed to gather a few people willing to fight back but it won't be enough. We need more heroes. I was going to assemble another Justice League to stop them but Kara believed you were the right team for the job."

"Isn't that what you do. You fight the foes that no single superhero could withstand and to avenge the wrongs caused by them." Said Supergirl. The heroes looked to one another and then Hulk spoke, "Well, don't know about you guys but I still need let out some anger."

"Not exactly every day you have to stop other heroes from take over the Earth." Spider-Man admitted. Tony and Stave nodded to each other and Tony replied, "Okay, first who played as me?"

"Robert Downey Jr." Supergirl answered. Tony then grinned, "Yes! I knew it!"

"Tony..." said Cap. Stark then remembered why they were having this meeting in the first place. "Uh...sorry about that...anyways, of coarse we'll help you."

Supergirl smiled, she knew they would be willing to help. Cap then said, "But before we head out there we going to need a plan. Even if do stop most of the League and super villains, Superman won't be a pushover and not sure our biggest guns can handle him alone."

"I have one, it's weapon... to take down Superman. A Kryptonite-based laser that..." Batman started before Ms Marvel interrupted him, "Hold on... A Kryptonite weapon?! Kill him and your no better than he is."

"I didn't say 'kill'. It will incapacitate him. Nothing more." Batman corrected her. That satisfied Ms Marvel for now, she still didn't trust this Batman, he gives her the creeps. Cap then pointed out, "Then what's our back up incase it gets destroyed because I remember in the comics the Superman eventually managed to get to away from it and then destroyed it."

"Well for that we're probably going to someone unpredictable." Said Supergirl. All of the Avengers began to think. Spidey then asked, "Alright, who do we know that's unpredictable."

Just as they finished they heard someone in the vents. Supergirl flew up grabbed the intruder and revealed him to the others. "Uhhhh...Hi." said Deadpool.

_"Hi? We were caught breaking in to the Avengers mansion and all you can say to them is hi?"_

"Hey, I didn't think that far a head okay." Deadpool replied to the voice inside his head. "What!? How did you sneak in here?! J.A.R.V.I.S. why didn't you tell me he broke in here!?" said Iron Man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it appears we've been hacked." Replied the computer butler. Deadpool then also said, "Oh yeah, I had Weasel hack into here. I wanted to take a Quinnjet out for a joy run. It's part of my bucket list."

**"Bucket list?! Why would we need a bucket list?! We can't die!"**

_"Apparently, Marvel going to kill us off soon."_

**"What?! We have a healing factor and we were curse by Thanos to live forever! How can they kill us off?!"**

_"Well according what people are saying they wanted us out of the way for the Secret War."_

**"But we all had a Secret War! Twice!"**

_"Well they wanted to do a third."_

**"Fine but they better bring us back after wards. Oh, and Wolverine too."**

"Yeah, don't screw us, Marvel." Said Deadpool. Others thought for awhile but Wolverine was the first to speak, "Please, don't me what I think your thinking."

"Well, he is unpredictable." Said Hawkeye. Then Wasp added, "And we've teamed-up with worse." She remembered when they teamed up with the super villains to stop Annihius form take over prison 42.

"Well, at least he not the Joker and unlike him, he can be reasoned with." Said Batman. Iron Man signed and said, "Deadpool, we're going hire you."

"Say what?" Deadpool questioned.

_"Huh?"_

**"I'm confused."**

"Come on, just because I'm the Merc with the Mouth dosen't mean I'm going to do what ever you tell..." Deadpool started but then Stark pulled out a suitcase full of money. He allways had one in case he needed to hire the 'Heroes for Hire' or in this case Deadpool. "...Ooooohhhhh...shiney." Deadpool stared in awe.

"Okay, who are we going to kill? Please, let it be Joker because I hated how he didn't have the Mark Hamill voice in the Injustice video game." said Deadpool. Batman then said, "First, we're hiring not to kill anyone and second your going to help us take back our world."

"Dose this make me your new Robin?" asked Deadpool.

"No."

"Nightwing?"

"No."

"Red Hood?"

"No."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Sidekick?"

"No."

"Butler?"

"No."

"Lackey?"

"No...wait, what was that last one?" asked Batman. Deadpool shrugged and asked, "Lackey?"

"Sure, let's go with that one for the time being." said Batman.

**"Yes! We going to be Batman's lackey! Wait, why wasn't Red Hood in Injustice again?"**

_"Beats me. All we got was that DLC costume for when Joker was the Red Hood."_

**"But it's not the same thing, DC!"**

"Hey, guys. Calm down. Hopefully, he'll show up in the sequel." said Deadpool trying to calm his voices down. The others just ignored him and continued their conversation. "So, now that we all agreed. How do we get there?" asked Wasp.

"The strong power source J.A.R.V.I.S. and I detected early. That's how you got here and how you plan to get us there." said Vision. Supergirl nodded and said, "We've worked for mouths on the transporter, it still has a few bugs but it works."

"Uhhh...what do you mean a few bugs?" asked Hawkeye. Supergirl the gave a nervous smile and respond, "Well, we were supposed to be transported in Avengers Mansion but we were transported near the Weapon X program. It was just a coincidence, you were there as well."

"We would have pulled you to our world but there was a risk of you not knowing where you are and the risk of there others finding you, capturing you and then have you tortured, turned or killed. So, we came to you." Batman explained. Supergirl then said, "We also have a few friends working on fixing the bugs on the other side so we shouldn't have any trouble getting you guys there."

"Why do I have a feeling something wrong is going to happen anyways?" Said Spider-Man. "Because makes it more than entertaining for the readers." said Deadpool.

"It's a risk were going to have to take if we going to save their world." sad the King of Wakanda. The others nodded and the Yellow Jacket asked, "So, what are we waiting for?"

"If there's still a chance we can get separated we still need way to contact each other and find out where were gathering without getting Superman's hit squad tacking us." Batman explained. "The Avenger I.D. cards. I doubt they would like for a 'fictional' frequency and in case one of us was missing or captured we can have a quick way to find them." said Wasp.

"Well in that case we making you both reserve members of the Avengers." said Iron Man as he gave them both Avenger I.D. cards. Supergirl muttered to herself, "Always wanted one of these."

"Hey, why don't I get one." Complained Deadpool. Wolverine then turned to him and said, "One, some how you would find a way to meet us. Two, if you were capture I doubt they would be able to kill you. Three, that mouth of yours will be torturous enough as it is."

**"He's right about all those things.**"

_"Besides we played this game before our game came out, I'm sure we can figure it out."_

"Fair enough." responded Deadpool. Wolverine nodded and the others got prepared to transport to this new world. Spidey on the other hand looked a little nervous. Supergirl noticed this and asked, "Your worried about your aunt, aren't you?"

"I would asked how'd you know but I have feeling since you've read my... uh...comics, I know how. Well, I been in many world threatening situations and never thought I would be going fight Superman and the Justice League with the Avengers in another world. If I don't make it back, who will take care of her?" Spider-Man wondered. Supergirl smiled he was just as sweat and caring as he was in the comics. "Did you ever read my origin story?" she asked.

"Yay, watched it too." Responeded Spider-Man. Supergirl looked at and asked, "They made a movie about it?"

"It was animated and came to DVD right away, but it was good. Gwen also enjoyed it as well, in fact, the main reason you were her favorite comic hero because you look exactly..." Spidey begun.

"...like her. I got into Gwen's character for the same reason." She smiled at the memory. Spider-Man then asked, "Then I have a feeling you know what happen to her, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's the real reason why I convinced Bruce to pick this world. I believe with the Avengers help we will be able to pull this off but in case you run into him... could you please help him?" asked Supergirl. Spider-Man raised the eye brow behind his mask and responded, "Sure...but why me? Why not Cap?"

"Because your the one who knows what it's like to lose the one you love to manic. Unlike Kal, you did the right thing and were willing to spare Osborn's life and just sent him to jail even though he ended up killing himself anyways. If anyone can get through his think skull, you can. Try to convince what he's doing is wrong, and to give up to this madness and let him get proper help, please? He's the only family, I have left." said Supergirl with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh, I hate it when a grown man cries...especially when it's a girl. Alright, I'll do my best. Not every day you have to save your comic book hero from himself and talk about to another comic book hero who is my fan in her world when I'm a comic... you know I just stop. I'm beginning to sound like Deadpool." said Spider-Man. Supergirl started to giggle. A few minutes later they were ready to leave and Batman reached for his communicator and said, "Oracle, we're ready."

Just as he finished his sentence a blue energy crawled around the heroes and Deadpool's bodies before they disappeared Deadpool turned to the screen and said, "Hey author, it better not take another few months to update this fanfic."

* * *

**I'll do my best Deadpool.**

**Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Next time will take place on Cap's side of the story. Well most of it, but you get what I mean. Anyways, the plan is for this story for each chapter will go something similar to the original game/story but different. Then I will have the last chapter end with an ****epilogue. So, how do you like it so far? Remember to Fav, Follow, and Comment. I'm open to ideas so if you want the chapter/ heroes go in a certain order feel free to tell me. Until see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Captain America

**I don't own Avengers nor Injustice. They belong to Marvel, Disney, WB, and DC. Well, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting unlike the last chapter. Please, don't forget to comment after the chapter. Also remember to leave a list of what chapters/ heroes you want to see in order of my story. Alright then, let's start Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Captain America

After being teleported out of Avengers mansion, Captain America looked around and noticed he was is some sort of flight hanger. He also noticed that his friends weren't with him, he went to his Avengers I.D. cards and said, "This is Captain America here. Where are you guys?"

"Supergirl, to Cap. I guess there were still a few glitches in the transporter. Sorry, about that, do you know where you are?" asked the Woman of Steel. Cap then respond, "I'm in some sort of flight hanger. It looks like something I saw in a Green Lantern comic."

"That must be Ferris Aircraft. That's in Coast City. I can't tell you exactly were we are but we have a friend in Gotham who can help you join the rest of us. Do you think you can find away to Gotham?" asked Supergirl. Cap nodded and said, "I'm sure I can think of something. Is there anyone else who got separated?"

"Thankfully just two others, Wolverine and Deadpool, my other friend, Barbara, contacted him and told him to meet him at the same location but Wolverine might have a little trouble considering he is in Atlantis." said Supergirl sheepishly. "Don't worry he find a way to join up with you. However, if a least one of is missing after 24 hours, I suggest preparing a rescue mission."

"Don't worry, Batman has already told me the same thing. See you soon." Said Supergirl. Cap then put away his Avengers I.D. when he heard someone screaming in pain. He quickly and quietly went to the source of the sound when he heard. He also heard a male voice talking sarcastically, "Pretty tough, aren't you."

"I'm not afraid of you...children..." said another male voice, who was trying not to sound like he was in pain. "Yes, you are. I can feel it." said a female voice which had a little demon to it. "Enough, whoever you are, your under arrest." said Raven.

The Super Soldier turn to see a twisted version of Cyborg and Raven torturing their old arch-enemy, Deathstroke. He the heard Raven say, "This is your finial chance to join the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke..."

"Get 're-educated' in your boot camp...become a puppet...like you?" responded a tried Slade Wilson. Raven then continued torturing the former villain with her powers. "The Boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Metropolis three years ago." said an angry Cyborg.

"I had nothing to do with that..." Slade responded honestly. Cyborg glared at him and said, "Doesn't matter. Your still on the wrong side of the law."

"Tell this... to your boss..." said Slade. He the spat at the two former Super Heroes but that only got them annoyed as Raven increased Deathstroke's pain. Cap had enough, even though Slade was villain in the comics, he had the right idea. He through his hit both former heroes to get there attention and to ease Deathstroke's pain. As he shield returned to him, he asked them, "Is this how things work here?"

"Looks like some one's trying to play Captain America. Your only going to make a fool out yourself, 'sir'" taunted Cyborg. However, Raven responded, "Something is not right... he doesn't feel like he belongs in this universe like he's..." Raven started before Cap cut her off saying, "Stand down, Soldiers! Your done here!"

"Really? Who died and made you Captain?" Cyborg asked rhetorically. "You feel his pain? Not yet..." said Raven attack the Captain with her dark magic. Cap feel it his knees it hurt so bad and Raven wouldn't stop. "After we're done with Deathstroke, how 'bout the three of us take to the High Councilor." said Cyborg like Cap didn't have a choice.

However, Cap wasn't out yet. He then used his shield to repel the dark magic which send Cyborg flying and causing Raven to stop her attack. "Enough, whoever you are, your under arrest." said Raven.

Cap got back to his feet and said, "For stopping manics like you, I don't think so!" he then slammed his shield on her face making Raven to take a few steps back and the was sent fly when Cap kicked her. She landed on both feet, and sent spells at Cap. The Man out of Time block these attacks with his shield, he then threw his shield at her but she was ready for him and telported behind him. He then kicked him to the ground and then was preparing to send him to her father's dimension but he spell was stop when Cap shield come back like a boomerang and slammed her face. Cap got back on his feet, caught his shield and then attacked her pressure points and took her out. "Guess I won't be getting anymore lip from her."

Cap then turned to Cyborg and asked, "Now who's this High Councilor of yours? The one who turned you into a second rate thug?" He had a feeling he knew who but he wanted to be sure but Cyborg responded, "I'll show you second rate..."

"Talk! Now!" Cap ordered. Cyborg nodded and respond, "Okay, let's talk about the mess o' trouble your in..." He tried blasting Cap with his cannon but Cap repelled it with his shield and sent it back at Cyborg, sending him once agian flying. Cap smirk and said, "Saw that one coming a mile away, try something I won't see coming."

Cyborg got back up and shouted, "I'm going knock that head o' yours sideways!" He tried shooting him again with his cannon but Cap reflected it right back at him with his shield again. Cyborg dodged his own blast, now knowing that wouldn't work, he decided to take the direct approach. He soon found out that wasn't such a great idea either, this guy must have been just a skilled as Batman. He barley got a few hits on hip. Cap was wiping the floor with him. Cyborg had enough and got enough distance from Cap to make his arms in to a giant cannon thinking his shield couldn't block it and fired. However, Cap did block it with his shield and slow walked to him pushing the blast back. Cyborg tried increasing the blast but that didn't stop the Super Solider. When Cap got to Cyborg, he block the end of the cannon with his shield, which overloaded the cannon and sent Cyborg flying into a wall. He then fell on the ground unconscious. "Head's still on straight." said Steve.

He put his shield on his back and went to free Deathstroke. However as Cap freed him, Deathstroke muttered, "Damn...Scum...You should have killed me."

Cap then tried helped him up but he shoved his hand aside and said, "Get off me!" Cap thought he didn't trust him so he said, "Easy, solider. I'm not with them."

"Whoever you are...They know you now...They catch you...You have the stones to refuse their amnesty? You think pretending to be Captain America will be enough to stop the High Councilor." asked Deathstroke as he sat up trying to breath with ease. He did have a healing factor but it was slow so it would take a few hours before he fully heal. Cap responded, "I've been through worse. I'm not pretending, I really am Captain America. I came to your dimension with the Avengers to help save this world."

Deathstroke looked at him and said, "When I was a kid, I wanted to be you, even signed up for a similar program you were in, look how well that turned out."

"It's never to late to do the right thing. You can help me stop this High Councilor. Who is he anyways?" asked Cap. Deathstroke put on his eye patch and responded, "Who's the only one who can keep metas like them in line?"

"Superman." Cap answered, and the asked, "Look if you want to help I need to get to Gotham, and knowing you, you probably know someone you can talk to who works with Batman. Now will you help us?"

* * *

A few hours later, they found Deathstroke's armor and weapons and they were flying there way to Gotham. Deathstroke hot wired a plane with full gas and they were both silent until Deathstroke said, "We should be in Gotham in a few so be ready to jump." Cap then headed to the airplane door and said, "If you have any information on Superman or anything we can use against him or the League..."

"...I'll tell you buddies. I'll do it but I'm not taking orders from you." said Deathstroke as Cap opened the door ready to jump off. "Yes, I can! I'm a Captain!" he respond before jumping out of the plane.

"Jumping out of plane without a suit, he really is Captain America." Deathstroke said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Cap final landed. "Now let look for your friend, Supergirl." Cap muttered to himself. He walk around the city quietly while looking for Batman's ally. When got to the same building that had the Bat Signal, he saw Sinestro attacking citizens. When he was about to finish one, Cap got in the way and blocked his attack with his shield and said to the people, "Get to safety, I handle him."

They didn't need to ask why so they quick ran home as fast as they could. Cap turned to the super villain and asked, "Sinestro, right? Oppressing you home planet wasn't enough?"

"I don't believe I've ever met you but the One Earth government is similar to mine on Korugar. Aa alliance was logical. So for now I tolerate humans. Even Hal Jordan." said Sinestro. He recalled fighting many heroes but he never met this one before. After listening to him he assumed what happen to this version of Hal Jordan, and said, "So, Lantern really had joined your side..."

"As do all who wish to live." said Sinestro. Cap glared at him and said, "A world without God and freedom isn't a world I wish to live in. The American dream is something worth fighting for!"

With that said there fight had begun. Sinestro scoping up Cap with a giant yellow hand but he dodged it and then he threw his shield to bring him down. Sinestro quickly got back up quickly got back up but only to get hit by Caps fist several times. Sisnestro used his ring to form a chainsaw to cut threw his shield but it wouldn't break. He tried pressing down harder but still no damage. Cap kicked him off making lose focus and set him flying. However, he stopped himself in mid air and formed a missile and threw it a Cap but Cap block the blast with his shield and the threw his shield at Sinestro sending him to the ground once more but this Cap knocked him out before he could get back up. Cap then stood up and said, "I'm resisting arrest! Again."

Cap was about to move on until he realized he wasn't alone. He turned to see Green Lantern but he wasn't wearing green, he was wearing yellow. "So, rumors were true, the really is some impersonating Captain America." said Yellow Lantern.

"Your Sinestro Corps now?!" Cap said in surprise. "Sinestro's right. Fear is more effective than willpower." responded the former Green Lantern.

"At what cost your's and many others' freedom. The Hal Jordan I read about would have said the exact opposite of what you just said." said Rodgers as he glared at him. Lantern just laughed as he replied, "The Hal you knew is long gone."

He then blasted Cap with his ring but Cap blocked as Hal continued to speak, "Don't worry. I'm still about order. Like the Guardians."

Cap then repealed the blast back at him which him back at little and Cap said sarcastically, "I'm sure they must be very proud of you." Lantern then respond, "Sanctuary is easy when you don't know what..." However, Cap cut him off and said, "Save it! It's time to take you down! For Freedom!"

With that Cap, ran towards with his shield. Hal created his own shield and did the same. However, Cap's Shield broke Hal's and slammed into his face. Then Cap tripped him which sent him which sent him to the ground. Cap was about to deliver the finial punch but Hal preformed an uppercut punch which sent Cap back. Hal quickly got back on his feet and used his ring to created serval knifes and threw them at Cap. However, Steve block each of the shots with his Shield until this disappear. Cap then threw his Shield at Hal but he dodged it and smirk at Cap. However, he wasn't worried. Hal's eyes widened when he realized what came next Cap's shield hit from behind. Cap then caught his shield and delivered he several more punches. Hal stumbled back to his feet and prepared to attack, problem was his ring wasn't there. His Yellow Lantern suit disappeared and reveal his flight uniform. Cap smirked as he revealed Lantern's ring in his hand. "Lose something?" he asked before forming that hand to a fist and punched Lantern out. "And stay down." said Cap as he tossed his ring aside.

Just Hawkgirl flew in and landed in front of Cap with a squad of Superman's army surrounded him. "Stand down. Some friends of my want to talk with you." said Hawkgirl as she held up her Nth metal mace. Cap got his battle stance and replied, "Sorry, I have a schedule to keep."

"Take Him Alive!" Hawkgirl ordered. The soldiers began firing taser darts at him but he block most of the shots. One of them got him and he winced at the plain but he didn't give up. He threw his shield which hit some of the soldiers and Hawkgirl. He then caught his shield and fought one with force but the soldier didn't even feel the pain. The soldier then hit Cap and sent him flying. Startled he tried to get back up but was hit on the head but Hawkgirl's mace. She then turned to Sinestro and Hal as the got back on their feet. "Well, that was embarrassing." said Hal.

"What happened? Who was that man?" asked Sinestro. "I don't know but that guy. The way he fought, it was like he was Captain America." stated Hal.

"Isn't he just a comic book character?" asked Hawkgirl as she found a gave Lantern his ring. "Yes, and that's what scares me." said Hal as he put his ring back on. He then turned to the others and said, "You guys can take him to Stryker's Island and I'll go info the High Councilor of what happened."

The nodded and took the super soldier away and Hal went to his boss with Cap's shield.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone just witnessed the event but only when everyone left he revealed himself. "I don't believe it." said Deadpool.

_"Neither can I, he just took down Raven, Cyborg, Sinestro, and Yellow Lantern but was taken out by Hawkgirl and her soldiers. It's like they didn't feel any pain at all."_

**"No, he was clearly taking about how the author had updated the very next day." **

"No, it's so much worse, those creeps outlawed chimichangas!" Deadpool shouted to his vocies.

**"WHAT?! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR!"**

_"THAT'S... THAT'S SICK! IT'S A SIN! HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?!_

**"THOSE MONSTERS MUST PAY!"**

"YES! WE WILL GIVE SUPERMAN THE ULTIMATE WEDGIE AND FREE ALL THE CHIMICHANGAS!" said Deadpool doing as Superman pose and then said, "First! We're going to need an army."

_"Then we should properly tell the Avengers what happened."_

**"Yes, with our army and the Avengers we will Avenge all the chimichangas of the world!"**

_"I was talking about the Justice League capturing Cap but yes, the must be warned about that too!"_

"Let's do this, no come on. We have an army to build." said Deadpool.

_"Didn't Batgirl say we should meet with her friend first?"_

"Eh, we'll do that in chapter 4." Deadpool shrugged as he left to assemble his army.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Poor Deadpool. Will he succeed in building his army in making an army guess you'll find out in chapter... you know, what Deadpool said. Anyways the next Chapter our hero is the best there is at what he does and what he does isn't very nice. Don't forget to Follow, Fav, and Comment. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wolverine

**I don't own Injustice or Avengers, they belong to their rightful owners. Okay, next chapter here we go. Just a little warning, this chapter gets a little bloodly. Don't freak out. Hope you all enjoy it. Wow, this was a short intro.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wolverine

(1 hour and 30 minutes ago)

Wolverine turned around and did see any of his friends or Deadpool near by. He looked out a near by glass window and saw he was underwater. He took a few sniffs and caught the scent of mer-people. He guessed that he must be in Atlantis, figures the device of their still had a few bugs. They smelled exactly like the ones back home. However, he caught a few more scents, 2 smelled human, he also smelled some thing that didn't belong here. Was it Superman? He pulled out his Avenger ID card and said, "This is Wolverine. I'm guessing that device of yours still an't working considering I'm stuck in Atlantis."

"Atlantis, huh? Guess that means you won't be getting Gotham any time soon?" asked Supergirl sheepishly. "Ya think? Don't sweat it, I already caught two human scents around here, and if their here..." Wolverine started.

"...the there most likely a way for you to get up top. Wait, humans in Atlantis? That doesn't make any sense humans were never allowed in Atlantis before. Logan, do you think you can find out why their there?" asked Supergirl. "Well, I haven't got anything better to do. I'll let you know when I get to the Surface." he said as he ended the call. He then put away his Avenger ID card. He didn't mention the alien scent because if Superman was here, the he would solve the problem permanently.

He looked around staying out of sight when Atlantians cane his way, he made to the Library where he saw only one Atlantian. He took a few sniffs, the humans were near by but that wasn't all. The alien scent came from the only Atlantian in the room. It wan't Superman but who was he? He needed answers so he snuck from behind and covered his mouth and hid them both. "Look, bub. I don't want to hurt you but I need answers and your going answer them honestly 'cause you don't or scream for help, you'll never see the light of day again. Got it?!"

_"There is no need, Logan..."_

That voice he just heard, it was in his head. Either he was going crazy or ... "You a telepath, aren't you?" asked Wolverine.

_"Correct. I since you know I'm not Atlantian, then let me introduce myself..."_ He phased out of Wolverines hands and shiftshaped out of his disguise and revealed himself to be a green man with orange eyes. _"...My name is J'onn J'onzz but you humans call me the Martian Manhunter."_

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Logan. J'onn the used his mouth this time since he felt that Wolverine was a little uncomfortable with him reading his mind and said, "Friend, I once served under Batman's Insurgency but I was nearly killed by Superman. It took mouths to heal but I thought my powers were best served undercover and found out that Aquaman and Superman had form a peace treaty between the surface world and Atlantis. However, if fear there is some much more to this treaty. However, I was never able to get close enough to Aquaman to find out what it was"

"Then let me help ya, Bub. I didn't intend to come here but now I'm here for answers too." offered the mutant. "I appreciate the help, however, how can you find out what I could not?" asked the last martian.

"Easy, the direct approach." Said Wolverine as he headed toward the human scents. J'onn followed him to the throne room, where the saw Flash and Shazam (formally known as Captain Marvel) wait for Superman with some sort of treaty. Wolverine turned to J'onn and spoke mind to mind and Wolverine thought to him, _"Can't you read there minds to get the information out."_

_"Not without letting them know I'm still alive. I don't wish for my presences to be known yet. You will have to get the information yourself."_ thought J'onn. Logan nodded and went out of hiding walked toward the two former heroes. Shazam was the first to noticed him, "Hey, Flash, you didn't tell me Atlantians read comics."

"They don't. This guy was snuck on board with us while we weren't noticing." Flash responded. They then turned to Wolverine and Flash said, "Sir, you not allowed to be here. Stand down now and we don't need to take this to the High Councilor."

Wolverine then responded, "No, here's how it's going to go either you two are going to tell me what's this treaty really about and you gonna give me a free ride to the surface or you both are going to end up in a hospital." The two look at him like he was crazing, the guy didn't look like he could stand 5 seconds with one of them alone. "Why because you think your Wolverine?" asked Shazam.

"No, I don't think I'm think I'm Wolverine..." He then head butted Shazam and kicked a surprised Flash to the ground and popped out his claws and said, "...I am Wolverine."

Flash got back up but Wolverine could stab him. He then run around the mutant throwing as many punches as he could but Wolverine put his foot up and tripped Flash. He quickly got back to his feet and once again charged at the mutant. However, Wolverine was ready for him this time and kicked him onto Aquaman's throne damaging it, his experiences fighting Quicksilver helped him. Wolverine the struck with his claws and missed Flash but cut down the king of Atlantis's throne. Flash grabbed Wolverine's arms to try to prevent him from gutting him. However, Wolverine head butted the fastest man alive and made him fall on the steps to the throne knocking him out. Wolverine grinned and said, "I'm the best there is at what I do."

Shazam then got back on his feet and noticed he dropped the treaty on the floor. Wolverine saw this too and went to grab it but Shazam flew in a grabbed the treaty before the X-Man could. Shazam the turned to Wolverine, "Stand down, sir. You come with us willingly and Superman might let you off the hook."

"I have three words for him later but for now, you gonna give me the treaty and this will only hurt you a little." said Wolverine as he got into his fighting stance. Wolverine attack first but Shazam blocked his attack and the performed and uppercut that sent Wolverine flying to the other side of the room. However, Wolverine had taken beatings from both the Hulk and Juggernaut so he had worse. He got back up to see Shazam flying right at him charged with electricity. Wolverine turned to notice that the wall be hind him was glass and behind it was the ocean. _"This is gonna hurt." _He stabbed the window behind him and the room filled with water which the water and lightning hurt both Wolverine and Shazam. Difference was Wolverine would heal faster. A few seconds, later the failsafe window closed and the water was drained away. Both Wolverine and Shazam got back up and prepared to see what they would do next. Shazam made the next move hoping to end the fight he grabbed Wolverine from behind and shouted, "SHAZAM!"

Lighting struck the hero and he roared in pain. Shazam wasn't done with him yet though. "SHAZAM!"

However, Wolverine was ready this time, freed himself and the grabbed the former hero from behind as the lightning struck him but instead of hurting him he revered to his true form, the 15 year old, Billy Batson. Realizing he was now powerless so quickly need to say, "SHA-" But Wolverine used his hand to cover his face. With out air the kid past out but he was still alive. "I tried to be nice." said Wolverine.

"Now, let me take a look at your treaty." said Wolverine as he took it from the kid. He read it and then his eyes widened. In his world, he knew Namor or anyone else in Atlantis. That's when he heard guards heading his way. They surrounded him and one of them said, "There he is, Sire! The Intruder!"

Wolverine glared at the king as he spoke, "Who do you work for, Surface Dweller?! Manta?! Ocean Master?!"

"I'm Wolverine! I answer to no one but my God. Unlike you, Bub." He said with and angry voice. "Mind your tongue!" Aquaman ordered.

However, Wolverine wasn't done there and said, "You would throw away you kingdom like a pair of worn boots? To what you just called me not too long ago, a Surface Dweller?" Aquaman kept calm and responded, "The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans and recognize my people's autonomy."

"You put your army to his beck and call. To have them fight a war that isn't even their fight." Wolverine growled at him, even Doom wasn't that low. "A necessary compromise." said Aquaman.

"More like appeasement, you royal pain in the..." Wolverine shouted but Aquaman cut him off, he didn't like the way he was talking to him, and told his guards, "I grow tire of this! Take him!"

With that they charged at the mutant. Wolverine once again popped his claws and cut threw the weapons and knocked each one out. He decided to cut them a little slack since they were only doing what there foolish king told them to do. Once he defeated all but Aquaman, they glared at each other before Aquaman said, "Stand down fool, or I'll..."

"...do what?! Beat me with a fish?!" Wolverine insulted him. With that Aquaman punched him and sent him flying but Wolverine landed on his feet and charged at Aquaman ready to gut him. His adamantium claws clashed with Aquaman's magic trident. Each of them were fight hard, each trying to get an advantage until Wolverine mad a few small cuts in his arm but it didn't give him enough time to dodge Aquaman's next attack. He then flood the entire room with Wolverine trying to stay on the ground with his claws but Aquaman stabbed him the back with his trident and lifted up in the water and summoned a shark. He tried to make a meal out of the mutant but Wolverine used his claws to gutted the shark. With that water left the room and Aquaman glared at the mutant who was getting back on his feet with his injuries already healing. Wolverine grinned as he wiped to blood off his face. "That all you got, bub, because I got tons more."

With that the charged at each other again but this time Wolverine took Aquaman's left hand off. Aquaman screamed in pain. Wolverine turned to him and said, "Your reign of terror is over, bub."

Before, Wolverine could do anything else more guards entered the room. "Kill him!" Their King ordered. Wolverine prepared for another attack but everyone in the room paused. Wolverine the put away his claws and looked around trying to figure out what happen. _"J'onn, you doing this?" _asked Logan in his mind.

_"No, and I sense you are not alone in that room. Don't let you guard down."_ J'onn warned him. Wolverine quickly went into battle stance with red smoke appeared in front of him. When the Smoke clear Ares walked into the room. "They do tend to fight first... though I may have stoked the fires a bit..." he admitted.

"What are you doing here, helmet head?" asked Wolverine. He hadn't seen Ares, well, his version of Ares since the Siege of Asgard. He was killed when he discovered Osborn used him friends and had the Sentry kill him but he did weaken Sentry long enough for the Avengers to stop him. He had a feeling this version wasn't such a great guy. Ares answered, "I feed on conflict. Until today, I've been starving. I sensed aggression and sought it's core."

"My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares! Why are you helping me?!" He asked. Ares glared at him and asked, "You presume to command me!?"

"Yeah and your going to obey, bub!" said Wolverine and then he charged at Ares. Ares threw a magic ax at him but Wolverine pushed it aside and kept moving towards the greek god of war. Ares then summoned three skeleton Greek soldiers to attack the mutant but X-Man cut threw the undead soldiers like the were nothing and kept moving until he kicked Ares to the ground. Wolverine didn't understand his Ares wasn't a pushover why was he? "Your weak Ares, what the hell happened to you?" asked Wolverine.

"Superman's reign has eliminated most conflict. Left me virtually powerless, when Batman got you Avengers a small conflict arose. I can help you join the others, it may very well save my life." Said Ares as he got up trying to catch his breath. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. Wolverine then walked to him and said, "Do it or I might just put you out of your misery."

* * *

(Present time)

The rest of the heroes waited for Captain America, Wolverine and Deadpool's return. Hawkeye was about to take pill when smoke showed up and reveled Wolverine had arrived. Thor was the first to greet him, "Greetings, friend Logan."

"How did you get here?" asked Wasp. Wolverine replied, "Ares."

All that caught all the Avengers attention before Wolverine assured them, "Not our Ares. He's long gone."

"Figures, there would be another version of him here." said Hulk.

Supergirl, Oracle, and Batman entered the room, they were glad he finally returned. Then Batman said, "I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis."

Wolverine then turned to Hawkeye who was about to take a pill. "Headache?" Wolverine presumed.

"Trying to prevent one." Hawkeye admitted before swallowing the pill. Batman the explained to Wolverine, "It's a durability and enhancer. Five-U-93-R."

"How the hell can a pill do that?" Asked Wolverine. Supergirl responded, "Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent."

"Yeah, check it out Wolvie." said Spider-Man as he lifted an unusual large computer. "I'm now as strong as the Hulk!" the web head stated.

However, Hulk just glared at him and growled at him. Spider-man the corrected himself, "Er...almost as strong as the Hulk. I really need watch what I'm saying."

Both Barbara and Kara started to giggle at Spidey. Ms. Marvel then said, "Batman borrowed the recipe from Superman. He gives it to his flunkies."

"Yeah, I ran into some of his evil minions." said Wolverine. However, Batman defended them saying, "They're not evil. Most obey Superman out of fear...or believe he's right and have lost perspective."

"So, you three are the only ones left..." Black Panther presumed. But then they heard a man entering the room and he said, "Not the only one..."

They Avengers turned to see the man was Lex Luthor. "What is this?!" said Hawkeye. Luthor was the last person the thought they see. Wasp add on and asked, "How are you still alive?!"

They would all think the first thing Superman would do was killed his arch nemesis. However Batman and the girls defended him and Batman said, "He's with us."

"Unlike the Luthor you read about, I never indulged in lawbreaking. Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency." Said Lex. Oracle been added, "Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters..."

That seemed to calm everyone down but then Iron Man asked, "Okay, know that most of us are here, you mind telling us were that Kryptonite weapon is?"

"It locked inside the Batcave. Superman locked me out and I'm going need your help retrieving it." said Batman.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude, the monster known as Doomsday was being experimented by the Man of Steel himself. Since the could trust the beast to work with them willing Superman made a device that would do what ever he says. While he was work Wonder Woman, who was in a dress, walked up to him and said, "The collar's working. Good. Re-education wasn't going to affect him."

He responded with a grunt. The Queen of the Amazons tried again to make a conversation with him and asked, "Your sure you don't want me to stay?"

This time he didn't respond with anything so Diana said, "Kal... I know you didn't lose you super-hearing...Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Of coarse." he finally responded. The have been dating for two years. They started dating a year after, Lois and his unborn baby deaths. She then said, "I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought we..."

"I know." he replied. He finally stop working, got up and turn to her. Clark smiled at her and said, "Go on. I'm fine."

"I'm going. I just came to tell you Lantern's..." Wonder Woman started. However, Superman finished her sentence and said, "...on his way in. Guess my super-hearing is working."

As Wonder Woman left, Yellow Lantern came in. Superman went back to work. Hal walked to Superman and greeted him, "High Councilor. Love Diana's new look."

He once again responded with a grunt. So, Lantern decided to get straight to the point. He said, "We have a problem. I ran into a man impersonating Captain America. Aquaman reported he lost his hand to man who looked like Wolverine. Finally, word on the street is that Deadpool is going to be making an army. I'm beginning to suspect these aren't impersonators, instead I think that Batman has somehow brought the real Avengers to our Earth."

That got Superman's attention, he turned to his old friend and said, "Find them and any others that might be out there. I want to know everything."

"Then I also have good news. Despite Sinestro and I getting sucker punched, Hawkgirl managed to subdue Captain America. He's out right now but you should be able to talk to him soon." said Yellow Lantern. Superman made an evil grin and said, "Good let me know when he's up."

* * *

**Well, Wolverine kicked butt. Yeah, this chapter was a bit more violent considering who he is and what is claws can do, despite the super pill. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will star our favorite Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool. Don't forget to Follow, Fav, and Comment.**


End file.
